ksandhoff_edes640_final_portfoliofandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher Feedback
Student 1 – Grade 2 – Advanced High – Paper 2 Feedback for Student: 'You were asked to explain the things that are important on a camping trip after looking at a picture. You were clearly able to state your thoughts on what was important and in an order that made sense. I was able to understand which things you found to be most important for a camping trip. Next time, I would like you to work on restating the original purpose of your writing in order for someone to be able to read it and understand without having seen the picture of the camping trip. I would also like you to work on creating complete sentences when writing. '''Rationale for Feedback:'I began my feedback by restating the original goal of the project in order to make sure that the student understood they met the goal of the paper. I went into what was good about the writing sample and what I thought they did well. At the end of my feedback, I went into what I would like for the student to work on in their next writing which is oriented to the original goal (re-stating their original purpose) and then about a general grammar goal that is not something impacted tremendously by a language barrier. This student is clearly doing well with making their thoughts known in a way that makes logical sense. They are using phonetic spelling in most cases. There are a few phonetic spellings that are related to a language barrier (third = terd, fourth = ford). The student does an excellent job of capitalization, punctuation, and spacing worlds. I think that for this student I would focus primarily on creating complete sentences, and work on spelling of words that are more challenging in English. '''Student 3 – Grade 5 – Paper 2 '''Feedback for Student: '''You were able to restate the acronym we use for the word FAST in solving Math problems well. I was impressed with your ability to remember all of the words in the acronym and spell them correctly. I was able to understand what you were telling me to do when solving a longer math problem. I would like for you to work on creating complete sentences rather than run-on sentences. I would also like for you to work on your capitalization and punctuation in sentences. You did a good job using your resources to spell the explanations of each letter as well. '''Rationale for Feedback: '''I began my feedback again with the goal of the project. I believe that the student did a good job of meeting the objective of the assignment and was able to restate the math acronym for FAST. The student also clearly used resources to re-write the explanations of each letter in spelling each word correctly. I would like to see this student work on creating individual sentences. I would also like to see the student work on spelling for their high frequency words (we = wy, when = wen). I think that the student is doing a good job of making their thoughts clear, but needs work on spelling and sentence structure. I would work with the student on English phonemes, sentence formation, and high frequency vocabulary primarily.